


Violet's Little Mermaid

by Mistressaq



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Mistressaq
Summary: Violet has something special in store for her sub. When things go awry, can Violet ever make things okay again?





	Violet's Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to AQ on October 29 without much editing so I've fixed things here and there. This was actually a self-imposed fic challenge. I sent a mutual a list of a fuckton of smut prompts and they sent me pairings and numbers. I also added some personal elements as well as incorporated some requests for 'kink going awry'. Adore is they/them out of drag and Violet is always she/her.

It had been months since Adore had even been in the same country as Violet, let alone coastline or city. Here in Amsterdam, with weed sold next to sex clubs and most of the population riding bicycles around the ancient city, Danny couldn’t think of a better place for them to meet up. 

Their heart rate had been raised all day, just thinking about what Violet might have in store for them. Danny swallowed hard as they swept eyeliner over their lids. Arousal had been tinging their whole day, to be pushed down and ignored each time. 

They didn’t have to be told not to please themself in the time leading up to an appointment with Violet. Adore was a good sub, and they knew the pleasure would come harder and feel better when they were pent up and beaten down, after hours of denial. After Violet tortured them… 

Danny shook their head. Their panties were getting too tight just thinking about it. They had a show to do, they couldn’t be distracted. Danny took a break from their makeup to lie flat in the middle of the floor and breathe. 

_In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four._

Adore focused on relaxing their shoulders, where so much tension built up. 

_In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four._

They relaxed their calves, already sore though they hadn’t put their heels on yet. 

_In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four._

Danny did some more of this breathing, actively focusing on relaxing the parts of their body that were tense. It felt so nice, just to let go. They didn’t worry about whether or not their underwear would loosen up, or if they’d be late to stage because of this time taken for themself. If they were late because of this, then that would happen. But Adore needed this, and they refused to feel bad about it. 

. 

Adore wasn’t late to stage, of course. And as soon as the band struck up Negative Nancy, they were fully Adore, back in the strange comfort of paint, heels, fishnets and a grody wig. She wouldn’t even have had a second to spare to think about Violet or their appointment together, if she hadn’t turned up in the front row. 

Adore tried to focus on any part of the crowd, performing almost an entire song from halfway down the aisle. She never brought her phone with her on stage, it was too easy to lose and could get damaged stage diving. So when she returned to her dressing room for a costume change halfway through her show to find a string of texts from Violet, she bit her lip, fearful of what her dom had said in her absence. Violet hated feeling ignored. 

V: hope you’re having fun up there, you’re not going to be able to move when I’m done with you. 

Adore shut her phone off and smacked herself in the crotch to keep herself under control. Work. Costume change. Then play with Violet. Adore snuck her harness on under her top. She couldn’t resist checking when her phone buzzed on the makeup counter. 

V: I know you. Don’t get fucked up tonight. V: I want you sober. 

Adore chewed her lip and crossed her legs. 

A: wouldn’t risk it anyway 

A: ;) 

. 

Adore was on fire in the second half. Another queen would have thought she was high, but Violet knew Danny wouldn’t make the mistake of showing up to an appointment fucked up again. 

_They’re excited_ , noted Violet from the front row. She kept an eye on her sub’s short shorts, smirking every time she noticed their cock twitch. Adore knew she was watching intently, which had made them uncomfortable at first. They’d hidden from her careful gaze. Violet would have to use that to punish them for later. When Adore stretched during a song, Violet’s heart soared, realizing her sub had already started getting dressed for later. 

Her mouth watered remembering the last time Danny had worn that harness. Their ass red and raw, their feet tucked underneath, squishing their balls and hard dick under their entire body weight. She remembered tear tracks cutting down Danny’s face, mixing with saliva on their chin leaking down from the gag. _Fuck_ , Violet squirmed. _How many more songs is she gonna do_? 

. 

Violet was steaming after two encores, which she was sure Adore did just to tease her. Oh, the twink was gonna get it. 

“Allright, guys, that’s really it,” said Adore into the microphone. Her face was flushed under her makeup, her neck red and her chest blotchy. “Amsterdam you have been a fucking amazing audience. Now I really gotta go,” Adore looked straight at Violet, and she could see the need in their eyes. Violet’s cock twitched and she clenched her fists. She had been waiting a full week for this, Danny had better have been abstaining too. 

Adore must have told the guard to let through a dominatrix. She was dressed in high whore black rubber, not actually that far out of the ordinary in the nighttime Amsterdam scene. 

When Violet opened the dressing room marked Adore Delano she found her sub, halfway still in drag, their top tangled up in their harness. Violet chuckled. “Aw, look who’s stuck.” 

Her condescension made Danny straighten, their pants twitching. Violet could have gone straight forward and helped, but instead she leaned against the wardrobe, highly conscious of the way the latex traced her form. 

Danny grunted a little as they struggled with their top, the sound turning into a familiar whine of frustration. Another memory tugged at Violet. That moan, accompanied by her sub’s desperate need to come, unable to for the cock ring she’d put in place. Her nipples hardened under the latex. She’d have to do that again. 

“Will you help me?” she was stirred from her recollection. Danny was looking at Violet pleadingly. 

Violet smirked. “Will you help me, _what_?” 

Danny shook their leg anxiously. “We aren’t playing yet. I haven’t even consented.” 

Violet felt yanked back to reality. Right, of course Danny was right. She closed the distance between the two of them and gently tugged at Adore’s top, unwinding where it had gotten tangled on the harness. She bit her lip. She wanted to commend Danny for wearing the harness during their performance, but couldn’t. Not until the game had started. She couldn’t help the fear in her tone when she asked “So… we’re still on for tonight?” 

“Oh hell yeah,” Danny nodded quickly. 

Violet sighed in relief. “I was worried.” 

Danny pulled off their high heeled boots and went to pulling down their fishnets. “Yeah no, it’s just, I don’t want to start before we get to…” they waved their hand. 

Violet arched an eyebrow. “The dungeon?” she’d booked them a private room at an Amsterdam BDSM dungeon and told Danny. It would be more public than anything they’d done before, even in a private room. Danny had been hesitant, the idea of a dungeon intimidating. Then Violet had convinced them that the resources provided would be more than anything they’d done before. And if need be, Violet could ask for help, though she doubted she’d need any. 

Violet helped Danny pack up their drag and send it off to their hotel and opened up a google maps for how to get to the dungeon. On their walk to the place, Adore started purposefully annoying Violet. “Viiiiiii, whad’ya got planned for toniiight?” they poked her sides. 

Violet swatted their hands away from her ribcage. “You’ll find out when we get there.” 

Danny headbutted Violet’s shoulder. “But I wanna know nooooow.” 

Violet rolled her eyes. “Do you want to get punished for being so goddamn annoying?” 

Danny shrugged and wiggled their eyebrows at Violet, who shoved them at a wall. 

. 

The dungeon made Danny want to run and hide, and also run up and play at the same time. There was a giant metal spiderweb that looked fun, a diagonal cross that had a person being flogged right on it, and lots of chains and tables. Violet had to grab Danny by the shoulder to get them focused. 

“Danny,” she said in her commanding voice. They stood at attention. “What are the safe words?” 

“Red, stop; yellow, caution; green, good,” they parroted. 

Violet nodded. “What’s your conduct rule?” 

“Don’t hurt or let me hurt my moneymaker.” 

Violet smiled and tapped Danny’s Adam’s apple. “Lovely voice of yours keeps you employed. Shame if you screamed yourself hoarse.” 

Danny nodded. 

“Is there anything else you want me to take note of? Any recent injuries?” 

“No.” 

Violet stroked a single fingernail down Danny’s right arm, dragging gooseflesh all down with the sensation. Danny shivered. “Now,” her voice lowered to almost a whisper. She didn’t touch Adore, only breathed near the right side of their face, making their ear strain to pick up her dulcet tones. “Do I have your permission to play with you?” 

Danny nodded and Violet smiled. “Excellent.” She kicked the backs of Danny’s knees with the point of her shoe, sending them buckling to their hands and knees. Humiliation crept up Danny’s spine. They weren’t even in the private room yet -- there were people around, they could see! 

Sensing their thoughts, Violet went over to a table, where an array of instruments were neatly lain out. Danny couldn’t see what she grabbed until Violet strode over to them on the floor and snapped a collar around their neck. Blood rushed to Danny’s face. The toe of Violet’s shoe came up under Danny’s chin, forcing them to lift their face to her. “Do you like your collar, dog?” 

Danny pressed their lips together. If they tried to answer, they’d be hit for speaking without permission. If not, they’d be hit for not answering the question. They simply nodded. 

The sting of the slap came on their left cheek. “Answer me when I speak to you, dog.” 

“Yes, mistress,” said Adore, their voice stronger than they felt. 

Violet ran her fingers through Danny’s silky hair, her touch sending shivers down their spine. “Good dog.” 

Danny’s toes curled. 

. 

Violet led them into a hallway, through a door into a room the size of an average guest bedroom. Instead of a bed there was a table, and from the ceiling hung cables and straps. The whole room was painted red. the floor was black marble tile and it soothed Danny’s already sore palms and knees. 

“Stand,” Violet ordered. 

Danny eased their way standing, having learned from experience what happens when they moved too fast after kneeling for a long time. Now standing, Danny was able to see that the table had a strange contraption strung up on it. It was like a corset, but long, and slightly cone shaped? 

Violet clacked her heels all the way around the table and ran her hands down the corset. “It’s your special halloween present, Danny,” she said with a wicked grin. “You finally get to be what you always wanted.” Violet started pulling at the cords on the sides of the device, loosening them. “A fucking mermaid.” 

Danny’s jaw dropped. Violet told them to get on the table and lie back, and they of course obeyed. _A bondage mermaid tail,_ they thought as Violet pulled their legs inside. _Of course this exists._

“How’s that, dog?” asked Violet, pulling the cords and tightening the tail. 

Danny let their head fall back. Their legs felt so snug, but somehow their ass was still on the cold table, probably by design. They were able to wiggle their toes at the end of the tube and they could feel every inch of where the tail confined their movement. 

“Well, dog?” prodded Violet impatiently. 

“Green,” said Danny. Their heart rate sped again, ready for play to resume. 

Violet reached into a drawer and pulled out a large rubber ring. Danny squirmed, remembering the last time. It had been torture. They whined. “Please, mistress.” 

Violet only came closer, squeezing the ring. Danny tried to angle ther hips away from their dom, as the tail had a gap in front and back to allow access to private areas. There was no hiding, no decency in this contraption. Danny was very hard. 

“Stop squirming,” Violet chastised, reaching for Danny’s stiffness. “I have something special in mind and I can’t have you cumming all over yourself and ruining it you messy dog.” 

Adore whined as the rubber settled around their balls and dick. 

The table was hard and they felt it cutting into wherever their bones stuck out, their elbows, shoulder blades, spine. Danny wiggled, unable to get comfortable. Meanwhile Violet was doing something with their tail, hooking it up to some of the cables on the ceiling. What was about to happen Danny didn’t know, but they pulsed hot inside the rubber ring. 

Violet pressed a button on a tablet and the sound of crashing waves filled the chamber. The lights dimmed and Danny could hear Violet rustling around with something, but instead they drew their focus to the constricting of their legs, of their cock, both feeling heavier and hotter. 

Violet stalked over to Danny’s side with a cruel smile. “What do I have here?” she asked. “Little Mexican Mermaid swam too far from home.” The condescension in her voice sent shivers down Adore’s body. 

Violet dragged a sharp instrument down Adore’s arm. They turned their head to see Violet with a fake pirate hook and a jolly roger hat. They almost laughed out loud if it werent for the fear of what Violet would do after such an outburst. They didn’t want that hook anywhere near their tail. 

The metal hook grabbed Danny’s thin wrist and guided it behind their head. Danny, a good sub, added their other hand behind their head and let the sexy pirate affix soft leather cuffs to their wrists. 

“Now I’ll tie you to my mast, shall I?” 

Danny nodded and found their wrists being pulled up by cords on the ceiliing.Their shoulders and torso followed, their neck tiring quickly from holding their head up against the will of gravity. The collar cut into their neck when they relaxed; it was getting hard to breathe. “Mistress.” 

“That’s Captain to you, sea bitch.” Violet tugged at a rope and Danny’s tail flung into midair, their entire body now suspended. Danny’s heart raced and their cock felt very heavy, exhilarated. 

Danny panted. “Captain. I need help,” they said, their head falling back painfully. “M-my collar, is hurting me.” 

Violet stalked around to the head of the table, just behind Danny. “I see,” she said. The Captain pushed the tip of her hook between Danny’s throat and the collar, meanwhile her free hand snuck up the back of her sub’s neck to the clasp. “Might’n have to rip this off of you, wench.” 

With the last word, Violet snapped the clasp and tugged it off with her hook, immediately letting Danny catch a breath. “An awful lot of mouth breathin’ for a fish person,” teased The Captain. 

Danny coughed. “I’m half human too.” 

Violet clucked her tongue. “Ah, but is it the half that counts on a woman?” 

Danny squirmed, hyper aware of their nakedness in the cool air. Because of how their feet were elevated, Danny’s ass was practically on display, their hole out in the open. 

Violet pushed two fingers against Danny’s soft ass, prodding like an animal. Danny’s breath hitched, bending into the touch. The fingers turned into a slap, the tantalizing sting sending a wave of pleasure through Danny. They gasped. 

“See,” said The Captain. “That’s what I need to prevent. I have been off to sea for a _long_ time.” Violet pulled a long silk scarf from her personal bag and drew the expensive material across Danny’s shoulders. “What I plan to do with you,” she said slyly. “I can’t have you calling out to your little mer-friends, now can I?” 

Danny opened their mouth without needing be asked. The Captain tied the scarf around their mouth and gagged them with it. Danny could already feel saliva building up at the corners of their mouth. 

They were vaguely aware of Violet pulling away the table from under them, was aware of being lowered down in the air. But the silk in their mouth, the harness on their chest, the cuffs on their wrists, the tail confining their legs, the cool air around their hot throbbing cock. It was all so much already. Wetness gathered at the corners of their eyes. 

“I see your need,” cooed The Captain. “I have needs too.” 

There was the sound of rubber stretching, and Danny sensed Violet free herself from her dress. They knew she was naked underneath, and it killed them not knowing how hard they were making her. Danny let out a soft sob. 

Violet heard the noise, and slapped Danny’s reddened ass. “Silence, wench. For that I’m going to deny you longer.” 

Emotion solidified in Danny’s chest. They couldn’t imagine how Violet was going to tease them now. They couldn’t even see her behind their strung up ‘tail’. 

They heard the pop of a cap opening and Danny pulsed inside the ring when they heard the telltale squeeze of a tube. Not long after they felt Violet’s fingers caress their hole, and Danny let their head fall back in pleasure. 

“I trust you’ve stayed virtuous, young lady,” said The Captain. 

Danny moaned as the fingers teased their hole, dripping with lube. They nodded when the Captain peered around their tail expectantly. 

The hand gripped their ass, sending sparks up Danny’s abdomen, starting the building warmth in their belly. “Ah, but you’ve stretched yourself out for me, little lady,” noted The Captain. She pressed a finger inside and a guttural noise itched the back of their throat. Danny relaxed around the one finger quickly, their body used to stretching, especially for Violet. “That’s a good girl,” grunted The Captain. 

Danny expected another finger to be added, they wanted more, to be filled as completely as their body would allow. Violet knew this, and her punishment was teasing her sub until they cried in frustration. She drew her one finger in and out of them, achingly slow, She peered around their tail and drew a hand around Danny’s thighs, up their belly, just ghosting where they desperately wanted to be touched. 

Danny’s body shuddered, tears streaking down the sides of their face. Their teeth clenched around the silk gag and their cock and balls were starting to tingle. A thought crossed their mind, and Danny turned their head. Violet had only just started playing around the edge of his hole with a second finger -- this was going too slow, their hands were losing feeling, not to mention their junk. Danny had never thought they’d actually needed to do this, but… 

Danny started swinging their arms wildly, turning their head, vocalizing beneath the gag what they knew to be the code. 

Violet seemed to hesitate, confused at what Danny was doing. Then it hit them--oh fuck. Violet raced right over to Danny’s mouth and ungagged them; the sub panted and sobbed. “Get me down, take off the ring getmedowngetmedown--” 

“Okay, okay, I will,” Violet tried to make her voice soft and comforting, but she was scared. The safe word was always available, but she’d never had it used before. Using her lubed fingers, she carefully removed the cock ring from Danny, eliciting a pant from behind her. Violet’s hands shook as she pulled the table back over so she could undo Danny’s tail and cuffs. 

As soon as they were able, Danny wrapped their arms around their chest, hugging themself as they couldn't stop the tears from falling. 

Their breaths came in gasps, and Violet had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from crying too. She forced it down and returned to loosening the laces on Danny’s tail. When the contraption came off, Danny curled their legs up to their chest and hugged their knees, rocking slightly as they sobbed sitting on the table. 

Violet rifled through the many drawers, looking for anything comforting. Eventually she came across a fur blanket in a closet marked ‘aftercare’. She pulled it off the hanger, went over to the trembling Danny, and draped it around their shoulders. Danny grabbed the warm material and pulled it further across themself, hiding inside the fur. They wouldn’t look at Violet. 

She couldn’t blame them. 

Without knowing what else to do, Violet righted her latex getup, pushing her fading erection under the bottom of the dress. She tried to put a hand around Danny’s shoulders, but they shrugged her off. 

_Fuck, what have I done_? 

Anxiously, Violet returned to the aftercare closet, where she found an assortment of massage oils, towels and a mini fridge stocked with ice packs. Gingerly, she took the vials of oils and towels into her arms and approached Danny. Thankfully, they seemed to between bouts of crying, their shoulders slowly rising and falling, trembling between breaths. 

“Danny,” Violet spoke quietly, and tried to hide the nerves in her own voice. “Can I see your wrists?” 

They took a shaky breath and hid their face in the blanket, but extended their fists so Violet could see. She sucked in a breath; the enby’s skin was raw where the weight of their body had tugged at the joint, and there was a definite line where the edge of the cuffs had dug into their soft skin. Violet couldn’t resist, so she leaned her head down and planted soft kisses to the abused skin. Danny relaxed under the blanket, but kept their face hidden. 

“Let me know if I’m hurting you, okay?” cooed Violet as she dripped massage oil onto her open palm. She saw Danny’s head nod slightly, and she began to caress and gently knead the area, moving away from spots that made her partner twitch. She could see a single brown eye peeking out from under the blanket, but didn’t push Danny to open back up to her before they felt ready. 

_Fuck, I fucked up big time,_ Violet berated herself. _I should have known it would be too much_. She bit her lip. Danny’s eyes were off at a distance-- they weren’t ready to talk about it. Violet scoffed to herself. _I can tell that now, but a good dom wouldn’t have let it get here._

“What about your legs?” asked Violet. “How are they?” 

Danny extended their legs to her and pulled their arms back inside the safety of their blanket. 

Thankfully, she hadn’t done the tail too tight, and the only marks on Danny’s legs were light indentations from the textured netting on the sides of the tail, and those would fade anyway and leave no marks behind. But the sub had liked Violet massaging their hands and arms, so she squirted more oil onto her hands and went to work on Danny’s legs. 

Danny was hiding their privates from Violet, and that made her really sad. She was used to Danny begging for her touch, not hiding from it. Their whole dynamic was fucked now, and it was all her fault. 

When she had satisfyingly massaged Danny’s legs, she rested her hands on their knees and stared at their hands. Danny’s eyes were on her hands. Violet was the first to try and make eye contact. “Danny--” 

“I’m sorry,” they choked. 

“ _You’re_ sorry?” Violet was taken aback. “Why?” 

Danny rubbed at their wet eyes. “I should have -- I couldn’t -- I’m _sorry_.” On the last word, Danny’s voice broke and they started crying again. 

“No,” Violet whispered. She reached out and pulled her partner close, wrapping her arms around their shoulders and petting their fur blanket. She felt them embrace her middle and bury their face in her chest. Violet tucked Danny’s head under her chin and rocked them side to side. “No, no, Danny, Danny, Danny, you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Their tears rolled down Violet’s latex dress, dropping to the floor. Violet peppered kisses to the crown of Danny’s head. “You did so good, I pushed you too hard, that’s on me.” Violet grabbed the sides of Danny’s face and forced them to look into her eyes. She needed them to see just how serious she was. “You are so brave to use your safe word, Danny, I mean that. In our scenes I might be in control, but you still have autonomy. It is so important you remember that. Do you hear me?” 

Danny’s eyes squeezed shut and yet more water pressed between their lashes. “I should have-- have been able t-to t- ake it,” they uttered between panting breaths. “I disappointed you.” 

Violet’s mouth dropped. She couldn’t have Danny thinking like this, but they weren’t listening to her. She could have insisted on taking the blame for hours in that room and have gotten nowhere. Which meant there was no reason to stay. 

. 

Violet paid the dungeon to let Danny keep the fluffy blanket and they headed back to the hotel. It was nearing one a.m. by the time they left, and the Amsterdam air had a pointed chill. Violet, in her skin-tight sleeveless latex, felt the chill bite at her arms. Danny pulled the blanket further around themself and Violet blew into her hands to warm them up. She wished she’d worn gloves. 

“Hey,” said Danny, their warm breath forming a cloud in the air. “You cold?” 

Violet shook her head. “I’m fine.” 

Danny rolled their eyes and extended their arm, still holding the furry blanket. “Come here.” 

Violet pursed her lips. “Are you sure?” 

“Just come here, Chachki,” Danny said in a tired voice.

Violet felt the pull of obedience and remembered the days before Danny had come to her about BDSM. Violet had always been the sub before Danny, it was only recently she’d swapped rolls for her fellow queen. If tonight was any evidence, she should have stayed a bottom… 

The blanket was incredibly warm, some of that heat residual from Danny’s body. She tried not to touch Danny without asking, but the other queen held her around her waist, keeping both of them close. They must not hate me too much… 

When they arrived at the hotel, both Danny and Violet loitered outside the door. It was unclear what they were supposed to do. Should they stay separated, ensure they both felt safe, had time to decompress on their own? Or would that let their thoughts go unchecked and take a dark turn… 

“I don’t want to be alone,” said Danny at last. “Tonight, I…” they looked away. 

Violet was extra careful picking her words. “I… can come up with you… for a while, if--if that’s what you… want.” 

“I would like that very much.” 

“Allright then.” Violet cringed at how obviously happy she sounded. She held the door for Danny. Once inside the heated lobby, the two broke apart, no longer needing to cuddle for warmth. They kept more than a safe distance through the lobby. When they rounded a corner Danny groaned. 

“What? What is it?” asked Violet urgently. 

Danny was slumped over, leaning on a wall for support. Violet rushed to their side. “I just remembered,” Danny sighed. “Fuck, Europe is so old. Nowhere has a fucking elevator.” 

Violet turned around. It was true, the only way to the upper floors was the cramped stairwell. “Fuck.” 

Danny slid down the wall, wincing when their sore bottom hit their calves. It was obvious they were in no condition for a stair-climb. 

“Right,” said Violet. She stood. “I’ve been working out lately. I’ll just… carry you.” 

“You’ll what?” Danny raised an eyebrow. 

Violet stood with her arms across her chest and her feet apart. “I’m going to carry you up these stairs to the fourth floor where our adjoining room is.” 

“Are you sure you can do that?” 

“Are you saying I can’t?” 

“N-no, not at all.” Danny tried to get up, but they were too sore and too tired. They toppled over, only for Violet to catch them before their precious face hit the tile. Danny looked up at her, breathing hard. “Thanks.” 

Violet smirked. “Keep holding on to me.” 

Danny’s brows furrowed. “What--wh-hyyyyy!” the enby squeaked as Violet grabbed them by the waist and hauled them around so they were gripping her from behind, being worn like a cape. 

“Put your feet around my waist -- there you go.” Violet took a deep breath before whipping open the door to the stairwell and bolting up the stairs. Her legs already burned by the first floor, but if she had learned anything from that expensive personal trainer it was that taking breaks only made it easier to give up, and that she accomplished more when she pushed herself. She hit the second floor and her lungs burned. At the third she was seeing spots. It ended up worth it, when she collapsed in the fourth floor corridor, Danny tumbling from her shoulders giggling and unharmed. 

After a few deep breaths and some help from Danny, Violet was once again standing, allbeit far more tired than she had been ten minutes ago. Danny led her over to their door and let both of them in. Violet was thankful for the ache in her body, it fatigued her mind and finally got her to stop flogging herself mentally. 

Violet collapsed face down on Danny’s clean bed, moaning into the blankets. From the bathroom she heard Danny call out “Don’t you want to get out of that rubber fantasy before you crash?” 

Violet groaned. “You’re right.” 

Danny poked their head out the bathroom door. “Of course I am.” 

Violet chuckled to herself and slid back off the comfy bed. The latex stuck to her body, determined to stay exactly where it was. “Daaaannyyyyy,” she whined. “Will you come help meee?” 

“What--are you stuck?” 

“Maaaybeee.” 

Violet could almost hear Danny’s eyeroll from the bathroom. When their bare feet plodded into the bedroom, Violet was smiling. First they tried just pulling down on the latex, but that didn’t work. “Could you try sucking in a bit more?” asked Danny. 

Violet shot them a glare. “If I was any more sucked in I’d be inside out.” She sighed. “I’m gonna have to be buried in this thing aren’t I?” 

Danny rubbed their chin. “We could try vaseline?” 

“Do you have any?” 

Danny frowned. “No.” 

“Then I’m fucked.” 

Danny got up suddenly and rifled through their bags. 

“Hey!” said Violet. “I’m not done pouting.” 

Wordlessly, Danny lifted their find in the air so Violet could see. 

“Lube!” she slapped her forehead. “Why didn’t I think of that?” 

Danny kneeled, only wincing a little. They shook the tube and squirted the contents into their hand. “Because,” they said, stuffing their hand down the front of Violet’s dress. They locked eyes with her. Then they said, “You are very dumb.” 

Violet squeaked and play-swatted Danny away. But Danny flinched at that and immediately withdrew their hand and shuffled away from Violet. 

“No, I’m sorry,” she caught them by the wrist. This, of course, only made Danny hiss in pain; Violet jerked her hand back and slapped it over her own mouth. “I didn’t mean--” 

Danny turned away and hugged themself again. They didn’t say anything. 

_Fuck_ , Violet thought. It was going so well. Again. They were joking, teasing again. And here she was fucking it up again in the same hour and a half. “You’re right,” she said. 

Danny turned half their head halfway. “What?” 

Violet looked up. “I am very dumb.” 

Danny sighed with their whole body. They didn’t argue. 

After more painful silence, Violet felt heat pricking her eyes. Her breath was shallow. She balled her hands into useless fists. “Danny,” she choked. The floodgates burst open, and rivers formed down her cheeks. She saw their eyes widen when they looked back this time. Danny turned to Violet and she fell to her hands and knees. “What can I do?” she sobbed. Her tears sprinkled the floor, darkening the carpet. “Tell me.” 

Danny plodded towards her shaking form. They didn’t know what came over them. Seeing Violet coming apart like this… why did it make them hard? In the bathroom they had changed into a long shirt-dress. They couldn’t bear underwear, not when they were so raw. 

Violet was sobbing, softly wailing. She must have felt absolutely awful. It occurred to Danny that the job of the dom was to discipline and protect. To know when enough was enough, even if the sub didn’t say the safeword. Violet had failed. She had been bad. 

She needed to be punished. 

“Okay.” 

Violet looked up at Danny. She had to have noticed they were growing beneath the shirt. Danny moved to sit on the bed, and spread their legs, giving Violet a clearer view. Danny looked deep into Violet’s eyes. “Finish what you started.” 

Gingerly, Violet inched closer to Danny. Their gaze on her, it was… strange to say the least. They looked at her as if she was nothing. It made her stomach tremble. Violet swallowed. 

Danny reached out and grabbed her by the hair. Violet yelped in surprise, and in retaliation, Danny slapped her across the face. Not hard, this wasn’t revenge. Not hard enough to leave a mark. Hard enough to teach a lesson. Violet looked up, understanding clear on her face. The game was on, and the roles were reversed. 

Danny leaned back on the bed, offering Violet no touch, no encouragement. They weren’t even fully hard when she sunk all the way down, hollowing her cheeks around Danny’s familiar cock. 

She earned no praise, no hand messing her hair while she licked up the underside of Danny’s shaft. There were no pained or relieved moans coming from above, no glassy-eyed look to tell her she was good. Violet felt incredibly lonely down here, on the floor, while Danny lay back, hands laced beneath their head. Danny could be asleep for all she knew! 

The cock jumped beneath her. Violet had them fully erect now, wobbling slightly. Now she did hear a low groan that couldn’t be stopped. She brought them all the way to the back of her throat, where they came, hot and a hell of a lot. Releasing their member from her lips, Violet swallowed hard. There was no questioning now whether Danny had followed the rules. 

Violet pushed herself off the floor and crept her way up the bed to Danny’s side. Half expecting to be chastised for acting without permission, kept absolutely quiet as Danny made their way down from their peak. Silently, she danced her fingers over to the enby’s side, and went to tracing lines across their soft T shirt dress. She propped herself up on one elbow and bit her lip. “You know what you’re wearing is a fashion disaster, right?” 

Danny burst into a fit of giggles, and all tension in Violet’s body ebbed away at the sound. Well, everywhere except… 

She took hold of Danny’s hand and kissed the soft skin. Danny sighed happily as Violet wound her way up their arm, to their shoulder, their lips. They could taste themself on Violet’s tongue. Violet whined into Danny’s mouth and ground her hard-on into their thigh. “Please,” she whispered between kisses, grinding harder against them. 

Danny pulled away and looked up at the ceiling. Violet desperately kissed down their jawline and palmed Danny’s nipples below their nightshirt-dress. “I just don’t know if you deserve to come,” said Danny. 

Violet stopped. Now this just wasn’t fair. She had abstained from touching herself or letting anyone touch her for over a week, just like Danny had. It wasn’t fair to keep her waiting any longer! She opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when Danny took in a deep breath to talk. 

“But I suppose you did piggy-back me up four flights of stairs.” 

Violet pressed a thankful kiss to Danny’s mouth and swung a leg over their side. “That gotta count for something.” 

Danny sat up and wrapped their arms around Violet’s middle. They ran their hand down one of her long hairless legs. “That calf though.” 

Violet had to push down the urge to play-slap Danny. That hadn’t gone well last time. She returned her attention to Danny’s neck. “Hey,” she said. “I’m sorry.” 

Violet shrieked when Danny suddenly grabbed her and threw her down on the mattress. They grabbed hold of both of her pale wrists and Violet couldn’t help ruefully staring at Danny’s raw skin. Then Danny’s lips were on hers again and happy shivers buzzed through her and between her legs. Between kisses Danny said three words. “I… forgive… you.” 

Just that, so simple… Violet started crying. “I’m sorry,” she said again. 

“Hey!” Danny grabbed Violet by the jaw, making her lips pucker with the force of their hand. Violet’s cock twitched. Danny was staring into her eyes intently. “I’m calling it. No more ‘sorry’s. Okay? Enough.” 

“Sor--” Violet said. “Shit sor-- I mean.” 

Danny held a finger to Violet’s lips. She quieted. They moved their expert mouth down… 

Violet ran her hands through her loose hair and tried to remain silent like Danny. But then they hollowed their cheeks and all but swallowed her whole. Violet let out a choked moan. Danny hummed around her, sending vibrations through her whole body. “Fuck,” she hissed. 

Unable to resist, Violet reached down and grabbed Danny by their hair, holding them where she wanted them. They kept humming, a song she recalled somewhere, but all the blood in her body was in Danny’s mouth right now, and all her extra energy was building up in the pit of her stomach. Danny cupped her balls, then let their hand wander back, spreading her cheeks, pinching her ass… 

Violet came, the song slapping her in the face. 

_I adore you, I adore you, I adore you._

Stars danced in front of her eyes. Her whole body felt numb, from the long-awaited orgasm to the realization… 

_Did Danny mean that? Was it just a song? Did it mean nothing to them?_

_Do_ I _mean nothing to them?_

_Do I_ want _to mean something to them_? 

She was vaguely aware of the body crawling up beside her, of the face tucking into her neck. Her arm wound around Danny’s shoulders without much thinking, pulling them closer. 

“G’night, Vi,” Danny hummed into her neck. 

Violet reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. All that heavy shit could wait til morning. Right now, Violet was exhausted, and they had a really cute person lying next to them, who would still be there when she woke up. She let sleep pull her down, her breath synchronizing with Danny’s. 

Halfway to slumberland, a verse played over and over in Violet’s mind, when all she wanted to do was sleep her worries away. 

_I adore you, I adore you, I adore you._


End file.
